The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Typical solid state storage devices (e.g., NAND flash storage devices) operate by erasing previously stored information before writing new information. This is known as “garbage collection”. Due to this type of operation, storing data to a same range of storage locations results in inefficiencies such as latencies. As such, these typical devices inefficiently handle continuous random writes to a same range of locations in the solid state storage devices.